Problem: 19 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 32 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $19 + 32$ cars. $19 + 32 = 51$ cars.